


Treat You Better

by Katywritessmut



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Smut, implied part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katywritessmut/pseuds/Katywritessmut
Summary: Link learns of Arryn's past, and feels enraged at the man within it. He decides to treat her better then he did.





	Treat You Better

By the time she’s finished her story the storm around us is raging louder than ever, and most of the town has gone to sleep. She’s smiling a bitter smile, her eyes are glassy with regret and guilt.

 

It breaks my heart.

 

“Can I kiss you?” I ask, already leaning in. instead of poking fun again, or becoming smug, she drops the façade and her smile is replaced by a frown. “Yes,” she breathes, already reaching for my scalp. Her nails dig into my skin as I press my lips to hers, and my hand find her back and I swing my leg over her so I’m straddling her as I pull her closer.

 

Before long we’re gasping for air, only to find each other’s lips again within seconds. Soon her leg’s nudging my growing erection, and I’m drawing circles onto her hips. She hums into my mouth and I feel a dull ache in my heart. Thinking of how someone so beautiful, so kind, so selfless could have gone through that?

 

It makes me want to treat her like the queen I think she is.

 

I remove myself from her lips, and she chases mine. She frowns with a grunt, and I stare at her. she’s so pretty, so strong…I hear myself asking as I tug at her pants:

 

“Can I…?”

 

I watch her breath hitch, and her eyes blow wide. “you can refuse,” I assure her, “it’s up to you.” I pull back a little more to give her space, and she relaxes. After a deep breath, she nods, and tugs me back to her lips, “just hurry the hell up,” she demands, and it feels like she’s in control, and not me.

 

“As you wish, Princess,” I say, and I’m unsure why I call her ‘princess’; as a joke or petname, but either way she doesn’t seem to mind as I pull her pants down to her ankles. Her undergarment is already slightly damp, and her legs part automatically for me.

 

It hurts me to know how often she must’ve done that for an ungrateful bastard.

 

I pull down her underwear and hesitate. She looks beautiful, flushed below me, warm to the touch. I don’t know why I decide to, but I begin to kiss up her leg until I reached her clit. Once I reach it, I kiss it too, and smile at the languid sound that Arryn makes.

 

I follow my instincts and sink my tongue between her folds, which in turn causes her to gasp and grind against my face. Despite me being on top (technically), I’m putty in her hands. This becomes even more apparent when she digs her nails into my scalp, pulling me closer. “Please,” she begs, and since I’m not one to deprive my queen of her wishes, I continue.

 

I swirl my tongue inside her, causing her back to arch and a strangled gasp to escape her lips. I search for something, though I can’t place what. After a few moments of her simply gasping, she lets out a shocked yell. I meet her eye through my lashes, to find her head thrown back, her mouth opened widely in pleasure and her entire body shaking.

 

It’s beautiful.

 

My hands move from her legs to her back and I pull her close, picking up the pace of my tongue’s movements. Her breathing is labored as I lick a long line from her clit to her belly button. “Urk—Link, Link—” she gasps when I return my tongue to her clit, drawing circles. “Link, Goddesses, you’re so pretty—” her compliment catches me off guard, and I seek out her face, “so so pretty,” she continues, grinning, “so beautiful, so beautiful.”

 

Without a second thought I connect our lips again. She immediately busies herself with rubbing her heat on my leg, seeking the friction desperately. “Link,” she whispers against my lips, “please, I need—I need—” I interrupt her desperate pleas by  kissing a trail down her jaw to her chest, all the way down until my mouth is at her clit again.

 

I lick and nip at the sensitive skin, then press my tongue against that nerve, that nerve that renders her a fumbling, grinding mess. Suddenly she’s gasping repeatedly, arching her back and whimpering: “I’m gonna--!”

 

I get the message, but make no effort to move away. She comes undone into my mouth, and I feel an odd sense of pride at the sight. She’s breathing heavily as I lick up the liquid, and I meet her eye as I use my fingers to collect the cum on my face, then proceed to lick it off my digits.

 

“You’re,” she breathes, breathless, “too fucking good at that…for someone who remembers nothing…” I chuckle as her arms wrap around my neck and pull me into her chest, “hehe, must be muscle memory.” She clicks her tongue, “yeah, no kidding. No way you’re naturally _that_ good.”

 

I hum, content, “glad to hear you had fun.” Arryn hums too, “yes, but I’d like to repay the favor.”

 

I swallow thickly, and next thing I know she’s straddling my hips with an intense gaze that makes me unable to move.


End file.
